juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Every Witch Way But Loose
''Every Witch Way But Loose ''is the fortieth and final episode of the whole show and fourteenth episode of season three. Synopsis Auntie Roon returns and turns Juniper into a mindless monster in the attempt to use the Te Xuan Ze's power to shatter the three touchstones that maintain the Veil, and prevent humans from seeing magical creatures. With Ah-Mah out of commission, it's up the Ray-Ray and Monroe to return Juniper to normal before the world of magic is revealed to the mortal world. Characters *Juniper (final) *Ray Ray (final) *Ah-mah (final) *Monroe (final) *Jody Irwin (final) *Lila Sasquatch (final) *Dennis Lee (final) *Auntie Roon (final) Recap Credits Clip Ray Ray tells the others in the basement about how they should form their own evil-stopping group, like their own Mystery Team; they start talking about their recent success and Lila wonders what banishment means. Auntie Roon and her fish ended up banished to a cave where the Biker Demons had also been banished to. Quotes :Juniper: I am but a hand, I am but a vessel, I am the stone that balances the worlds. Trivia *Locations of the three Magical Touchstones are the park, the museum, and the Orchid Bay Clock Tower. *In the final scene of the episode, we can hear the melodies of the theme song as June is performing her jumps. *June uses the oath of the Te xuan Ze again, as Jasmine did in Out of the PastOut of the Past. *In the final scene, Jody sees June moving from building to building when June goes to stop two Calabo Ogres. **It is possible that this would be the main plot of the fourth season if wouldn't cancelled. Perhaps Jody after witness the actions of Juniper, she could suspect that her friend hide something of them and maybe she will say this to her other friends to try to find about Juniper's secret. *'Continuity': The room revealed in the credits as the final banishment for Auntie Roon very closely resembles the "Recreational" room in I've Got You Under My Skin down to the colors. Even the two Batoot poachers from Not in My Backyard are there. I've Got You Under My Skin * The dark and light blue item Roon uses to turn Juniper into a monster resembles the pattern and style of many previously used items as well as a monster from the first season's It Takes a Pillage *'Allusion:' Episode Title: Every Witch Way But Loose. This is a spoof of the 1978 movie, "Every Which Way But Loose" including a wordplay switching "which" with "witch". *'Ending Tagline': "Thank you, Orchid Bay! Good night!" - "'Juniper"'A reference to Enter Sandman, where she says it at the end of the episode. Gallery How To See Magical Creatures.png History of the veil.png|width = "100"|History of magic as recorded on veils and re-told by Monroe. See also *Te Xuan Ze *Orchid Bay City References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Villain Return Category:Lore Category:Magic History Category:Finale